Verapamil, a calcium antagonist, reduced left ventricular outflow obstruction in patients with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, and produced no adverse effects on left ventricular function. These results suggest verapamil may be useful in the clinical management of patients with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy.